


Tried

by ConfusedLemonLeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedLemonLeigh/pseuds/ConfusedLemonLeigh
Summary: Hitoka can’t possibly develop a crush for this loud captain. She barely knows him, except that his spikes can kill her, and he likes to spend his time playing, practicing, eating, and being a nuisance to his teammates.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Tried

Hitoka can’t possibly develop a crush for this loud captain. She barely knows him, except that his spikes can kill her, and he likes to spend his time playing, practicing, eating, and being a nuisance to his teammates.

And this training camp will end in 3 days; she will then go back to Miyagi. This stupid crush will eventually fade.

But what if this is the last time she will see him up close? She’s not saying that her team will not be able to go to finals! But, by that time, she will never get to hand him a towel or water bottle as she did here in camp. She will no longer send him nervous smiles of encouragement when he keeps having a bad play. Not that he notices it anyway. She will then feel bad for cheering him silently if they play against her team in Nationals.

This is her last chance, because if she back out now – as she did for the past 2 days – she’s sure she’ll never have a confidence tomorrow.

She didn’t have a hard time looking for him in the crowd because his presence is very compelling and he is loud; clapping the back of his co-third year while guffawing.

Maybe she can wait until his teammates are gone?

No! He’s never alone. He’s either with his teammates or with the other captains.

“Hitoka-chan, are you heading to the cafeteria now? The chores are all done, anyway. We can eat before the boys, and Yukie’s already there too.” She didn’t know she’s spacing out until Kaori asked her. She looked at the older girl and instead of answering, she replied with a question, “Kaori-san? Is Bokuto-san dating someone?”

The older manager blinked at her, unprepared for her outburst. She realized what she just said and closed her eyes, both scared and embarrassed.

“I mean uh, I didn’t mean to ask like, uh expecting that he is not. It’s not that I was hoping so I can –”

“He’s not seeing someone for a while now. Why do you ask Hitoka-chan? Hmmm?” The girl flashed her a suggestive smile.

She went crimson red and stepped way form the older manager as if the action will make her less embarrassing. “Nothing! No reason at all! Just curious. I’ll eat now, see you around Kaori-san!” And she fled away.

“Ugh! Stupid Hitoka, stupid!” She lost her last chance now.

The next day, she tried to avoid being alone with Kaori as much as possible. She trusts the girl to not spill her secret but she does not trust her not to tease her. She keeps sending playful glances on Hitoka’s way.

During the afternoon break, she is assigned to mop the floor. Well, she actually insisted on doing it alone so the others can have a longer time to eat. Besides she rarely eats lunch and wants to have time with herself. This past week, she’s interacting with more people than she used to.

She’s done with half of the court when she heard people entering the gym.

“Your stomach is still full, Bokuto-san. You can’t practice or you’ll throw up everything.” She straightened and looked at the entrance. Bokuto, Akaashi, and Konoha are lazily walking to the corner to sit. They’re still not aware of her presence.

She watched the ace, a content smile on his face as he stretches his long and muscly legs. His hair a bit down, maybe his gel was softened because of his sweat and continuous raking of his hair earlier whenever dissatisfied with his spikes. He’s not dating someone for a while now. She remembered what Kaori said.

It’s obvious that he already dated before, but she can’t help but think that she is nowhere near the level of that girl. She wouldn’t stand a chance. But there is nothing wrong with trying. Hitoka knows that because all she does is trying but never achieving. If she failed today, it’s not that it is new to her, right?

Tightly gripping the mop, she slowly walked towards the conversing upperclassmen. His companions are lesser now compare to usual, maybe she can handle the embarrassment?

“Uhm.” She started so she won’t startle them with her presence. They all looked up, wow, she thinks. This is the only time these giants are looking up to her.

“Oh. We didn’t realize that you’re still cleaning here, Yachi-san.” The setter stood up, thinking that she came to mop the place they formerly sitting at.

“Yachi-san!” Bokuto greeted, also standing up. “How come I didn’t see you at lunch?”

He noticed.

He noticed! Maybe he's also paying attention to her presence. Maybe this is really the perfect chance to ask him.

They are looking at her, probably waiting for an answer. She can feel herself shaking, from anticipation or apprehension, she doesn’t know.

Konoha started to speak, “I guess she’s –.”

“I’m craving for Fugashi!” She all but yelled. Now they probably think she’s crazy. But she met Bokuto’s eyes. Go!

“And...” She stuttered. “…and I’m not familiar here in Saitama. So maybe you can show me where I can buy some, and we can also walk around the market later after practice if you like Bokuto-san!”

There is dead silence.

She can hear her blood flowing, she thinks she also heard a bark from the neighborhood half a kilometer away from the school. Still, no one speaks. She’s not breathing but she didn’t drop her stare. The way her head is angled just to look at him reminded her how big he is.

He’s just looking at her with wide golden eyes, lips slightly apart. She internally dies. How dare she think this is a good idea? Of course, he’ll refuse! He always spends his time practicing until late at night. He will not drop a practice with his mates just to mill around town with a jumpy girl like her.

The first one to recover is Akaashi that looked at the frozen ace beside him. “I think you should respond Bokuto-san. You are being rude.” Then he glanced at her as if to check if she’s still there or if she’s even breathing.

Konoha chuckled, amusement overpowering his disbelief. It is not uncommon that his captain receives love confessions; he just didn’t expect it from a seemingly irresolute girl. His view of her changed instantly.

At this point, Hitoka gave up on expecting an answer. She’ll just run away, tell Shimizu-san she’s dying, go back to the Miyagi, and bury herself in the mountains. Yep, a perfect exit plan for a perfectly executed embarrassment.

She’s about to take off when she heard him, “Yachi-san.” She looked up; his usually expressive face is now unreadable.

He’ll reject her.

She doesn’t want to hear it. This is the first time Hitoka confessed to a boy, and she’ll be rejected. She doesn’t want to hear it. There’s no way she can handle hearing it. She doesn’t want to hear it. She doesn’t want to hear it.

He started to speak and she doesn't want to hear it. “Yachi-san, I don’t –” and she screamed.

“Oh, you are packing up early, Hitoka-chan.” She looked up nervously at her older manager and nodded. They are already at the girls’ sleeping room with the other managers; everyone is doing their nightly routine.

“Yes, Shimizu-san. I don’t want to rush tomorrow, or I’ll forget everything.” She hopes the manager will buy it. Even if it’s true, there is still a reason why she’s packing up tonight, even if they’ll be given time for it tomorrow before they load the bus. And she’s definitely not planning to share it with anyone.

Shimizu just hummed and unwrapped the towel from her raven hair while studying her. She only hoped that her senpai didn’t notice her acting strange since yesterday when she confessed to none other than the ace of Fukurodani. And embarrassingly screamed and thrashed out of the gym, leaving the three Fukurodani players shocked.

She has been good at avoiding Bokuto-san with his searching looks. Stayed as far away from him and always made sure she’s with at least one of her team so no one could approach her. Hitoka can’t help but think about how they might see her now. She can feel the occasional skeptical glances of the setter at her and see the amusement in Konoha-san’s face whenever she’s around. What if everyone in the Fukurodani team knows about it now? But she knows Akaashi-san is not the kind to talk about other people’s predicaments.

But she also doesn’t fail to cherish every last moment she’ll be able to see him playing this close. She stayed away, but her eyes still reach the sight of his. Gray hair all standing up, the proud smile while he’s flying about to slam the ball, and everything about him is etched in her memory in case she wouldn’t be able to face him anymore.

Maybe she’s being way emotional than she should have. She shook her head and tried not to think about him but only remembered how she nearly got caught earlier by Bokuto-san himself.

It was right after their match with Nekoma, and he was so pumped up he was breathing heavily after. If it was 2 days ago, she would be instantly by his side pressing a water bottle in his hands with a nervous smile, but earlier, she just watched him wait for Yukie to give him one. He started drinking when he suddenly caught her eyes when he looked side-eyed. They both looked caught off guard, and he was about to call her when she jumped and gathered all the empty water bottles announcing to no one in particular that she’ll refill them. To her relief, he didn’t bother to follow her. _Why would he even?_ Embarrassing her more is not worth his time.

Tomorrow is their last day at the camp, and by 4 PM, Karasuno will be off. That’s why she’s preparing now, so while the others are packing tomorrow, she’ll sneak onto the bus. That way, there will be a slim chance that she’ll interact with any of the three Fukurodani players.

By the time she finished packing, Shimizu is already laying comfortably beside her. She then lay at her side and tried to ignore the distant sound of ball and squeaking of shoes from the still busy gym and the man who’s probably there still working his ass off. 

“You’re not eating.” Her head whipped to seek the owner of the voice, Akaashi-san’s standing a couple of meters from her.

She felt her face pale. She looked at her still empty plate, the coaches treated them to barbeque, and she’s still not lucky enough to get herself some. “Uh, I’m letting the others eat first. Ha-ha.” She ended awkwardly, subtly looking around to find a way to escape.

“You can always ask anyone to get you meat, you know. No one will mind it even if the people here are not too large for you to easily move around.” There is a hint of teasing tone in his voice, and she doesn’t know how to react.

“Yes! Of course, I will and…”

“There is also a particular someone that is currently spiraling around the tables to steal meats, you could ask him.” He hinted, and she knows who he’s talking about. She’s starting to feel the heat on her face now. So she’s right; they still haven’t forgotten it. Maybe they talk about it during their breaks or even before they sleep. She hopes they are not making fun of her, laughing at her expense. Just thinking about it makes her want to cry and panic and sad and ashamed at the same time. She’s so dumb thinking that being forward always has positive results, now look at her.

He must have sensed her unease and started apologizing, but she cut him off, “Akaashi-san, maybe it will be good if we all just forget it now. I’m so sorry and didn’t think twice back then. Please tell Bokuto-san, I am sorry, and I hope he’ll – ” her blood ran cold.

“Akaashi! What are you doing there?” She heard the man approaching them, and she bolted from her spot. She didn’t look back as she heard them conversing.

“Were you talking to someone, Akaashi?” She imagined him looking around.

“Yes, Bokuto-san but she…” She doesn’t hear the end of it as she ran faster and settled where she thinks is far enough so they wouldn’t see her. 

She looked up and, feels her knees started to shake. Maybe this is not the best place to be, she found herself in the middle of a Titan Forest.

She’s clutching her bag as if it is her lifeline as she walks towards the gate of the high school. She still has at least half an hour before all the others will retreat from the building. So she takes her time to look around. The sky is tinted orange, and it looks so beautiful she couldn’t help but look at it as she passed the gates. And definitely didn’t see someone leaning against it.

“You’ll trip if you don’t look at your way.” She turned around so fast even the tall man was startled.

“Bokuto-san!” She saw his bag is already at his feet; things all packed up and ready. Very different from what she thought he’d be doing at this time. “You’re here!” He’s wearing their team’s jacket, and he looks so handsome she almost forgets that she’s staring at him so openly.

“I didn’t know you’ll be done already. Ha-ha!” She looked around and found their rented bus, “Oh! Look at that! Our bus is there! I definitely should go in now. Goodbye, Bokuto-san!” She bowed and hurriedly ran away from the captain. _Failed._ She miscalculated things. She shouldn’t have assumed that he’s the kind of person who does things last minute.

“Wait, Yachi-san!” She looked at him again, and he’s walking towards her. “I really waited for you. I guessed you’d be the one that does things early.” He scratched the back of his ears. _Cute._ “I woke up earlier than I usually do so I can pack up. And I was right! You’re really early.” He looks so proud of himself it makes her want to pat his head and tell him she is proud of him too. But she can’t, he’s too tall, and she ought not to do such forwards thing anymore. She then realized what he said.

“Why would you even do that?”

“I may look slow but,” She didn’t mean to raise her brow. “I mean, I look slow, and I really am, but I can catch a few things too, Yachi-san.” He kind tried to look small, and she would have found it hilarious if her heart is not beating so fast.

“I know that you are avoiding me.” There is a pout on his face and genuinely look sad by the idea. She doesn’t know what to feel.

“Bokuto-san, if this is about the other day, please, forget it. I know I shouldn’t have done that, and I know you don’t feel the same, so I will start to forget about my feelings, okay? It’s just a silly crush that will fade away through time. Please pretend that nothing happened and –” She’s covering her face now.

“Your scream really was so loud the other day e?” His voice is teasing and all she wants to do now is to close the gap between her and the bus. “It was so loud; you didn’t hear what I said.”

She peeked through her fingers and saw a mixture of a shy, happy, and hesitant version of him. He caught her eyes before he crouched down and, gets something in his bag. Even the top of his head looks good. She’s whipped. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart. 

“Here.” She opened her eyes and found a plastic bag near her face. She removed her hands from her face to properly look at him. He’s not looking her way, and he’s a bit red from the neck to his forehead.

“Bokuto-san?” He just answered by shaking the bag to make her get it. She took it from his hands. Slightly disappointed that their hands didn’t brush like what always happens in Shoujo manga. She opened it and found packs of Fugashi. She caught her breath and looked up, “Bokuto-san. You don’t have to.”

He looked disappointed, “I thought you would like some?” His voice trailing at the end.

She stuttered, “Of course! I want to, Bokuto-san! Thank you.”

“Well, I wasn’t able to show you around the market and buy you some. So I asked Yukie if she could go to the market for me because my coach didn’t trust me to be out of his radius.” He’s smiling now and can’t look at her. 

She thinks her whole body is blushing now. How could this week-old crush makes her want to die early and live her life to the fullest at the same time?

“I should have given it to you earlier, but you were so determined to avoid me, so I was hoping that next time we’ll have time to talk and –”

“Oh Yachi-san, you’re already here. Will you please help me open the door?” She was so engrossed with what he was saying that she didn’t notice Takeda-sensei approach. Both of them looked at him at the same time as they turned even redder.

The teacher looked at them and then realized that he might have interrupted something. “Never mind, I can do it myself!” He put down the bags he was holding and opened the door himself.

Takeda-sensei hopped on the bus and pretended he saw nothing. She turned to look at Bokuto to see him already looking at her. They heard the distant footsteps and the goodbyes of their teams. “Uh, they are starting to come out.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, uh, see you in the Nationals Yachi-san.” He smiles, his whole face glowing. Hitoka made sure she memorized the sight.

Before she can even reply, “Bokuto-san!” Hinata shouted and started to run to him. Bokuto completely turned his back to her and, entertain his ‘disciple’. Eventually, she lost sight of him as he was swallowed by the series of farewells, and friendly challenges by her team and the Nekoma.

Hitoka helped to load their bags into the compartment until it is time to get on the bus. She purposely sits on the side where she can see the others outside, but it may be too late because he can’t see him in the crowd now.

She felt someone sit beside her, and Coach Ukai announces that they are about to take off. She looked at the window, hoping she can still have the last chance to see him but he’s nowhere in sight.

She didn’t even get his number, and he didn’t ask for hers too. She sighed. At least she gets to talk to him and got a gift from him too. She looked at the treats in her hands. Maybe she’s right that that will be the last time she’ll see him up close. She bites back a scowl and makes herself comfortable at her seat. The humming of the engine lulls her to sleep.

_So that’s how confessing feels like._

_I may not gain anything except a wonderful experience that will be a lovely memory to get back to. I think I like that._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it! :)


End file.
